


Just Me And You

by redreaper86



Category: The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: 2022 Riddlebird, Banter, Colin Farrell Penguin, Experienced! Oswald, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Paul Dano Riddler, Sharing a Bed, Touching, Virgin! Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redreaper86/pseuds/redreaper86
Summary: Slipping into the bedroom, Edward saw that the covers were turned back, the lamps on either side of the bed illuminating the room with a soft romantic glow, the adjoining bathroom closed, with the light on, the tap running and sounds of vigorous teeth-brushing.Edward snorted quietly. Well, if that wasn’t a secret hint that Oswald wanted him to undress and wait in the bed wearing only one of Oswald’s dress shirts, Ed didn’t know what was.Sequel to Let's Play A Game
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Just Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Oswald is bisexual and Edward is demisexual. I realize this is a reversal of the status quo but I thought that it fit these versions of these characters.

When Oswald said the words, “I’ll take the bed, you take the couch,” Edward had nodded amiably but inside he was seething. So everything they’d been through together, the journey, both literal and figurative, they’d both taken over the past couple days, meant nothing to Oswald? 

_Of course, it means something to him_ , Edward told himself, knuckling a tear away. _It means everything to Oswald, he just doesn’t realize it yet_. 

Ed sniffed resolutely, squaring his shoulders. He would just have to _help_ Oswald realize.

Slipping into the bedroom, Edward saw that the covers were turned back, the lamps on either side of the bed illuminating the room with a soft romantic glow, the adjoining bathroom closed, with the light on, the tap running and sounds of vigorous teeth-brushing.

Edward snorted quietly. Well, if that wasn’t a secret hint that Oswald wanted him to undress and wait in the bed wearing only one of Oswald’s dress shirts, Ed didn’t know what was. In a trice, he’d doffed his own clothes and donned Oswald’s big lilac silk shirt which fell to his mid-thighs, covering the hem of his boxers. The temptation to ditch those as well was powerful, but Ed didn’t want to get too presumptuous, or give Oswald the wrong idea that he was some sex-hungry perv. He’d be just as content if all the older man wanted to do was cuddle. He’d prefer that, actually --

Just then the light to the bathroom turned out and Edward felt fear zap through his whole body, right from the top of his head to the soles of his feet, and he leapt into bed, trying to look like he had been lounging there for a while. 

When Oswald stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ed, he gave an amused scoff and rolled his eyes. “What happened to sleeping on the couch?”

“It was missing something,” Edward said, looking him up and down. Black boxers and a white tank top never looked so good. “You.”

Oswald pointed at him. “Is that my shirt?”

“No,” Edward adjusted the collar modestly. “It’s my new nightgown. From Paris.”

Oswald’s lips quirked and he ran his hand over his mouth. This obvious suppression of a smile gave the younger man hope.

“Please can I stay?” Ed made his eyes big and innocent. “I’m lonely out there. We don’t have to do anything. Unless you want to. You know. Do something.” He could feel his face getting hotter, and tugged at the hem of his shirt/nightgown. Maybe this hadn’t been such a brilliant idea.

“You can stay,” Oswald walked to his side of the bed, sat down, the springs complaining under his weight. “But we’re not doing anything.”

Ouch. That hurt more than it should’ve. “Can I…” Edward swallowed. “Can I ask why? Because after dinner you --”

“After dinner, I was in a rather vulnerable moment. So I let you sit on my lap and give me a belly rub.”

“You _let_ me?” Ed screeched, sitting upright. “You were groping me up pretty good yourself in case you don’t remember --”

“That doesn’t mean I want to have sex with you right away! We’ve known each other for all of two days, if that.”

“So?! You’ve banged people you’ve only just met all the time! I’ve seen you at the Iceberg Lounge.”

“You’ve been to the Iceberg Lounge?”

“Um, hello, I’m a psycho killer who’s been stalking you for over half a year. Of course I’ve been to your club. It could use a trivia night.”

Oswald blinked as though trying to remember those times Ed was talking about. “So, you’ve seen me when --”

“Mm-hm, yep.” Ed nodded, wincing at the images that came floating to the surface of his mind. “Both women and men. Almost every night. You’re quite the man-whore, if you don’t mind my saying so. So what’s the big difference with me?”

“The big difference is none of them meant anything to me,” Oswald said, slowly, holding Ed with his dark penetrating eyes. “You, Edward…” he cupped the other man’s cheek, “…you mean a great deal to me. I want our first time to be special.”

Edward breathed a tiny sigh of relief. “Me too,” he gushed. “I want there to be lots of kissing. And touching. Like in old movies. Not the wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am stuff you were doing at the Lounge.”

“Yes, well,” Oswald reddened and shook his head. “I’m sorry you had to see that while you were stalking me and planning to kidnap me.”

“I forgive you,” Ed said generously, completely ignoring Oswald’s sarcasm. “Just don’t let it happen again or I’ll have to kill them. All those times I was spying on you, I was sorely tempted to jump out from behind the bar in your office and kill whoever you were with.”

“Thank you for restraining yourself, you creepy little voyeur.” 

There was that sarcasm again.

“You’re very welcome.” Edward said in his of sweetest tones.

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Wait,” he said, sitting up straight, “so while you were back there watching me and whoever I was with --”

“Bumpin‘ uglies? Clappin‘ cheeks?”

Oswald’s mouth twisted as he tried not to laugh. Ed marveled at how attractive that little expression was on his beautiful bird’s face. 

“Yes, that, did you, you know, while you were watching us…take matters into your own hands, so to speak?”

Ed blinked. “Ew, no! I did the classy thing and waited until I got home.”

Oswald laughed.

“I couldn’t get in the mood watching you with someone else anyway.” Edward blushed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt/nightgown again, trying to pull it down a little to cover more of his legs. “You sure…get laid a lot.”

Oswald shrugged carelessly. “Don’t you?”

Edward’s heartbeat thundered in his ears. “Not even once,” he said quietly.

“You mean you --” Oswald looked at him and Ed felt his whole scalp go hot, “-- you’re a virgin?”

“Are you so surprised?” Edward asked him. “I’m a loner. I spend my days stalking and killing people, displaying their bodies and messing with the police. That’s how I get my kicks. I never even thought I was missing anything by not having sex. It always seemed just a weird, gross waste of time to me.”

“And then you saw me…” Oswald said, smiling.

“It sounds dumb and corny, I know,” Edward shoved his hair angrily behind his ears; it kept falling into his eyes making him look like a dewy teenager, of that he was sure. He’d always looked too young for his age -- he was in his mid-thirties now, but looked at least a decade younger. “You probably think I’m such a loser.” 

Oswald chuckled, not unkindly. “No, baby,” he said, reaching over to trace Ed’s jaw line. “I think you’re amazing. You saved me by kidnapping me, you know. From a lifetime of obscurity on Falcone’s payroll. I never would’ve had the guts to leave him on my own.”

Ed’s bones were turning to jelly at Oswald’s words and touch. “Yeah?” he murmured, leaning into the older man’s hand.

“Yeah.” Oswald cupped Edward’s chin. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t come along.”

“You probably would’ve done alright on your own,” Edward said grudgingly. As eager as he was to lap up the praise that Oswald was lavishing him with, the truth was the older man was more than capable of carving out his own path alone. “I just helped you take the plunge earlier.”

“I’m so grateful you did,” Oswald said, still caressing Ed’s chin. “I can’t believe I already wasted so much of my life working for people I despised,” he added bitterly.

“But now you’ve got me,” Edward said earnestly, hoping to dispel the older man’s regrets about the past. “Right?”

Oswald gave a slow smile, as his warm dark eyes took Ed in as though he were the rarest of gems. “I do have you.” 

Edward bit his lip, blushing, as Oswald’s hand withdrew from his chin to turn out his lamp. He sighed and scooted down on his back, reaching up and pulled the little chain on his own lamp, enveloping the room in darkness. 

The bed shook and creaked as Oswald settled in as well. Ed’s heart skipped a beat as a large, heavy hand descended on his stomach, the heat from the palm radiating through the fabric of his shirt/nightgown. Scarcely daring to breathe for happiness, Ed brought up his own hands to touch the one resting on his belly -- slowly and carefully, so as not to scare off its owner. 

Ed could feel the coarse little hairs, the upraised veins (he could press them like buttons), the ruby ring on the back of Oswald’s hand, the fingers of which, at Ed’s touch, scrabbled gently at the soft, flat surface it was laying on.

Unable to hold back a squeak at the ticklish sensation, Ed squeezed Oswald’s hand tighter.

“You okay?” Oswald’s whisper rustled the hair by Edward’s ear, his mouth was so close to it.

“Yeah. Just…” Edward whispered back, his face warming. “…please don’t stop.”

At this request, the hand crawled across Ed’s torso until it found a large opening in his shirt where two buttons were not fastened. It slipped through this gap, the calloused fingertips skimming across the delicate skin inside.

Ed whined and arched his back.

“You like that, baby?”

The fingers, as though translating Oswald’s query, did a quick scribble on Edward’s belly. The moan Ed let out in response more than answered the question in the affirmative.

“You’re quite easy to please, aren’t you?” came the teasing whisper, the fingers stroking circles around Ed’s navel now, the stimulation sending tiny shock waves of pleasure throughout the latter’s whole body. “I like that. That means you’ll appreciate everything I plan to give you all the more.”

“Tell me,” Edward murmured, rendered into sleepy helplessness by Oswald’s deep soothing voice and gently teasing fingers, “everything you plan to give me.”

“First, a bath. You’re quite grimy, you know.”

“A bath with bubbles?”

“Of course, with bubbles.”

“And a rubber ducky?”

“No bubble bath would be complete without a rubber ducky.”

Edward gave a tiny smile with his eyes closed, still pressing both his hands against Oswald’s hand on his stomach. “What else are you gonna give me?”

“A home. At Cobblepot Manor. After I have it fixed up, of course. Then it will be a palace fit to house my little prince of puzzles.”

“Sounds beautiful. Like a fairytale.”

“It will be like a fairytale. Beauty and the Beast, to be exact. Though if anyone else calls you ‘beast,’ I’ll rip their lungs out.”

Edward giggled. “What about your heart? All that other stuff sounds nice, but…your heart is what I really want.”

“Greedy minx,” Oswald clicked his tongue, pulling Ed close to him. “You’ve already stolen that.”


End file.
